Marte - Geomione
by Srta. Zabini
Summary: Ele não podia mais ser "aquele" bruxo. Ela, realmente, não se importava. Eles não eram mais os mesmos.
1. Prólogo

Olá.

Projeto novo!

Espero que gostem.

Obrigada Ártemis, por ser essa maravilhosa beta.

* * *

O trio de ouro saiu do buraco da passagem dentro da lotada sala precisa, os integrantes da Armada de Dumbledore e outros bruxos leais à causa amontoavam-se ávidos para batalhar e reencontrar seus colegas. Hermione procurou entre as diversas pessoas com uma feição ansiosa, assim que notou os fios ruivos disparou e se jogou sobre os braços dos gêmeos Weasley que a abraçaram com entusiasmo.

\- Também estávamos com saudade, Mione. – Fred deu uma breve risada e beijou os cachos rebeldes, ele a soltou e caminhou até o irmão caçula. - Cuide-se, viu?

George escondeu o rosto na curva do pescoço da bruxa, sentiu tanto medo de nunca mais toca-la dessa forma,... Ela o apertou em seus braços em resposta. Ele sorriu afetuosamente e a afastou minimamente.

\- Desse jeito não vou precisar nem lutar hoje. – O ruivo provocou, os olhos brilhando arteiros. - Está me esmagando, baby.

\- Seu insensível. – Hermione fungou, mas o soltou com um sorriso ofuscante.

Eles se encararam sorridentes, um carinho peculiar brilhando nos olhos azuis do bruxo que traçou com os dedos o rosto de Hermione parando sobre o lábio inferior dela... Os olhos castanhos pareciam derreter sob o toque do ruivo.

\- Se Ronald tentar beija-la hoje pela emoção da vitória, não permita. - Pediu bem humorado, mas com um fundo de verdade.

\- Ron é como um irmão. – Hermione revirou os olhos. - Jamais aconteceria.

\- Não mesmo, Grangerzinha. – O bruxo fingiu uma expressão irritada. - Ron é meu irmão e eu, particularmente, não curto incesto. – Brincou e recebeu uma tapa leve no braço esquerdo.

\- Não morra, George. - Murmurou com as lágrimas presas entre os cílios.

\- E perder nossa comemoração quente, baby? - Sorriu com malícia ao receber outra tapa.

Ron tocou o ombro da melhor amiga e acenou para o outro ruivo. - Você vai precisar agarrar meu irmão depois, nós precisamos ir. - Disse já a puxando pela mão.

Eles trocaram um último olhar, uma promessa. Ambos sobreviveriam.

#

\- Fred Weasley foi um bruxo extraordinário por inúmeros motivos, todavia o principal era que a tristeza não tinha espaço em sua alma. – Ginny falou emocionada, as lágrimas represadas em seus olhos. - O sorriso dele era capaz de encher até a mais melancólica pessoa de esperança e o mundo tornou-se um pouco mais cinza com sua partida. – A ruiva finalizou incapaz de conter o pranto.

Hermione, agora heroína de guerra e ainda a bruxa mais inteligente de sua geração, ansiava apenas se aproximar e entrelaçar seus dedos ao do ruivo destruído, ela desejava abraça-lo e enxugar suas lágrimas. A bruxa queria desesperadamente consolar George por sua imensurável perda, entretanto Harry a mantinha parada entre seus braços e Lee Jordan, arrasado, não permitia que ninguém tocasse no melhor amigo.

* * *

N.B: meus olhos sempre ficam marejados com a morte do Fred ... Oq eu será que vem pela frente? Bjs bjs, Artemis.


	2. Capítulo 01

A porta bateu atrás da bruxa de jaqueta de couro, ela tinha os cabelos trançados e usava uma touca de lã escura. Seus passos foram acompanhados por muitos olhares masculinos. Ela se sentou e pediu uma dose de Hidromel, esperaria pouco se tivesse sorte... Meia hora depois, um bruxo de aparência esfarrapada deslizou pela porta e a encontrou na bancada do bar.

\- Aqui está, Granger. - Stanislau entregou o papel com a informação desejada.

\- Você foi útil. - Exclamou secamente. - Obrigada.

\- Boa sorte,... Vai precisar. - O bruxo pronunciou indeciso e foi embora.

Hermione pagou a conta e saiu satisfeita daquele lugar, pois odiava a Travessa do Tranco e nunca pisaria ali se tivesse escolha. Seus instintos entraram em alerta ao notar uma movimentação suspeita numa viela próxima, ela se infiltrou entre os bruxos que caminhavam rapidamente. Era uma briga. Reprimiu o palavrão e decidiu que não se envolveria, precisava ser discreta... No entanto, esqueceu tudo ao visualizar um pedaço de pele sardenta ensanguentada.

Empurrou alguns indivíduos sem preocupação. O coração acelerado, as mãos suando... Será? A auror passou seus olhos rapidamente pelos dois bruxos que brigavam: um era grande, musculoso e tinha uma cicatriz realmente feia no rosto. O outro era alto, músculos esticado por uma estrutura definida e esguia, seu cabelo curto vermelho revelava a falta de uma orelha. E seus olhos... Granger tremeu impactada,... Azuis gélidos. Aquele era George Fabian Weasley!

Outra tentativa de soco por parte do musculoso de cicatriz tirou a bruxa do torpor, ela levantou a varinha e parou... O ruivo, todo impulso e violência,... Um deus de guerra... Marte! Ele desferiu uma série de golpes precisos e duros, o sangue pingava de seus dedos e o sorriso perigoso, como se apenas naquele momento libertasse quem era. O Weasley só parou quando o outro desfaleceu. A algazarra tornou-se insuportável ao redor do vencedor que sorria com indiferença, apenas mantinha as feições enfadadas. Granger aproximou-se sorrateira e sorriu, levantou a varinha, _Pericullum_ , soltando faíscas vermelhas, fazendo a multidão dispersar. George olhou para trás e notou a ex-grifinória, ela tocou seu ombro rapidamente e aparataram.

 _Me prova, me enxerga, me sinta, me cheira._

 _E se deixa em mim._

 _Me escuta no pé do ouvido._

 _Todos teus sentidos._

 _Que afetam os meus._

 _Que querem te ter._

 _Que tu me escreveu._

Com a varinha apontada para si, o homem ruivo permitiu que ela executasse os primeiros socorros em seus machucados. O bruxo não realizou nenhum movimento de fuga apenas encarou a bruxa com curiosidade e tédio, então seus olhos se estreitaram numa fúria silenciosa.

\- Você me deve 300 galeões! - Rosnou, lembrando-se do brutamonte desacordado na Travessa do Tranco.

\- George... - Sua voz tremeu cheia de tantas emoções, os olhos grandes sorvendo cada mudança na aparência do antigo amigo.

Ele pareceu minimamente abalado, foi rápido e no segundo seguinte a apatia cobriu novamente sua expressão. Hermione feriu-se com aquele comportamento e cruzou os braços.

\- Aquela merda era um ex-comensal, ia entrega-lo no Ministério da Magia e receber minha recompensa. - Explicou seco, diante do olhar insistente. - Você atrapalhou.

\- Eu pago seu dinheiro. - Hermione revirou os olhos e o silêncio prorrogou-se...

George franziu o cenho, avaliou o ambiente que estava e percebeu ser o apartamento dela... A sala em tons sóbrios, organizada, algumas fotos: o trio de ouro rindo, os pais dela, os gêmeos a abraçando e Malfoy tirando um cacho dos olhos dela. Uma careta deformou suas belas feições. Encontrou o bar, e sem constrangimento serviu-se de whisky trouxa, uma ótima bebida inclusive.

\- Você é uma auror. - Concluiu desacreditando na falta de sorte.

\- E você é um caçador de recompensa. - Ela rebateu também buscando uma bebida, aquilo era difícil. E doía.

\- Eu dispenso o dinheiro. - Terminou o líquido âmbar. - Adeus.

Tentou aparatar, com irritação crescente, percebeu que ela bloqueou sua fuga. Pegou o copo vazio e atirou contra a parede, os estilhaços voando por vários ângulos. A morena assustou-se e o encarou com fúria.

\- Não vai me tratar como uma estranha! - Brigou. - Converse comigo e eu libero a aparatação. – Negociou, encarando de forma corajosa os olhos azuis cheios de cólera.

\- Eu já sei o tema desse diálogo, e dispenso. - O tom falsamente entediado, cruel. _\- Ah George! Sentimos tanto sua falta... Volte para sua querida e enorme família... Tudo ficará bem novamente, eu prometo._ \- Ele forçou uma voz fina e deu um sorriso debochado no final vendo-a perder a compostura.

Hermione não raciocinou. Seus pés cobriram a distância até o bruxo ergueu a mão direita e o estapeou com força. As lágrimas se recusando a caírem. Ela pegou impulso novamente, porém ele previu o movimento e segurou o braço dela firmemente. Eles ficaram próximos, o ar tornando-se denso... Ele a empurrou sem cuidado e a mulher abandonou a ira pela confusão e, então, tristeza. George fechou os olhos consternados e quando os abriu não estavam perdidos em calotas polares... Não no mínimo, pois nunca conseguiria manter-se indiferente com ela. Caminhou até a morena e segurou o rosto choroso entre suas mãos calejadas.

\- Não posso ser mais aquele bruxo, entende? – Confidenciou, infeliz. - Sinto muito, Hermione. - Falar aquele nome destrancou correntes em seu peito.

\- Eu não quero que seja ninguém, além de quem é agora. - Rebateu novamente obstinada. - E não quero que volte para nada, além de mim. - Os olhos dela queimavam no dele.

\- Você não vai gostar de quem eu me tornei. - Advertiu perigosamente.

\- Deixe que eu decida isso. - Ela o desafiou e afastou-se. - Você não faz ideia de quem eu me tornei. - Instigou com um sorriso enigmático.

Caminhou confiante a caminho do quarto, não poderia obriga-lo, ele precisava decidir sozinho. Ela o queria, sempre quis. Cinco anos era tempo demais! Não desperdiçaria a oportunidade... Tirou as botas e as deixou pelo caminho, tirou a jaqueta que foi esquecida no chão, soltou os cabelos indisciplinados e finalmente o encarou sedutoramente.

\- Fica?

O Weasley manteve seus olhos presos ao da bruxa, rendendo-se ao encanto que ela sempre jogava sobre ele, sua Vênus... Pouquíssimas coisas eram verdadeiramente semelhantes entre seu eu de antes e atual: a cobiça por aquela morena tão atrevida... Foda-se! Tirou a camisa puída escura, arrancou os coturnos de couro de dragão, sorriu arrogante, exibindo os hematomas nos músculos duros.

\- Eu fico.

O corpo feminino foi jogado na cama de casal, o ruivo mordeu o lábio inferior dela puxando e atiçando. As mãos descobrindo as curvas sutis, a pele quente. Arrancou o sutiã e brincou com os mamilos endurecidos, ela ofegou. Apertou o quadril e, sem delicadeza, retirou a calça jeans junto com a calcinha. Hermione ergueu-se empurrando o amante para o colchão, mordeu o queixo dele e desceu por seu caminho pecaminoso. Ela queria marca-lo inteiro porque ele era delicioso, e as marcas apenas a excitavam mais. Arrancou toda a roupa dele com impaciência e então com um sorriso muito, muito pervertido a bruxa segurou a ereção e o levou até seus lábios. – Porra, baby! Engoliu o riso, e continuou os movimentos de sobe e desce com sucção, tinha um gosto tão dele...

Querendo leva-la ao mesmo nível, o ruivo segurou os cabelos dela com força e a puxou para um beijo sedento. Ela estava molhada e dois dedos afundaram com facilidade. O gemido foi alto, o olhar trocado foi voraz. Desceu por aquele corpo tão bonito. Granger mordeu o lábio inferior ao sentir a língua dele invadi-la sem nenhuma cortesia. A sucção forte, a pressão sobre o clitóris. Tremeram extasiados. – Agora! - Mandou. O sorriso prepotente foi o único retorno dele.

Levantou da cama, puxou-a pela cintura a mantendo parada naquela posição submissa, entrou e ouviu o soluço de prazer. Era uma bela visão, o traseiro empinado, as costas suadas, os cachos entre seus dedos. Movimentou-se com força e precisão. Era tão quente, apertado e tinha aquele tempero... Paixão. Hermione virou o pescoço levemente para olhá-lo, lambeu os lábios e gemeu alto. - Mais forte! - Exigiu.

Virou-a e puxou as pernas torneadas para seus ombros, entrando ainda mais fundo e frenético, o suor escorria pelos corpos. Os olhares conectados, dezenas de sentimentos compartilhados. Era demais. Hermione fechou os olhos e entregou-se ao orgasmo, George movimentou-se ainda mais forte também chegando ao prazer e caindo ao lado da morena...

As pernas entrelaçadas, o braço sardento possessivo sobre a cintura, os cabelos cheios fazendo cócegas no rosto másculo, ajeitaram-se na cama, a escuridão levando os amantes ao sono mais pacífico que tiveram em anos.

Antes de o sol raiar, Hermione abriu os olhos e satisfeita encontrou os fios vermelhos sobre seu travesseiro. Ela tentou desvencilhar-se dos braços do bruxo, mas ao pisar no tapete felpudo George a encarava alerta.

\- Sabe que não pode fugir da própria casa? - Questionou sarcástico. - Vai me expulsar agora que tivemos nossa comemoração quente?

\- Imbecil. - Revirou os olhos. - Eu não fujo. - Hermione alfinetou, ferina - Vou numa missão pessoal. - Explicou.

\- Você é auror. - O ruivo sentou e passou as mãos pelos olhos, espantando o resto do sono. - Recebe ordens, não creio que uma _missão pessoal_ se enquadre nisso.

\- Isso nunca me impediu. - Rebateu impassível. - Vocês, _caçadorezinhos de recompensa,_ só pegam delinquentes menores. Aurores vão atrás dos criminosos grandes.

\- Por quem a ilustríssima auror Granger levanta às quatro da madrugada? - O Weasley foi mordaz, orgulho ferido.

\- Scabior. - A resposta parecia veneno.

O bruxo levantou-se colocando a cueca, precisa de alguns segundos para organizar os pensamentos... Aquilo só podia ser uma péssima piada.

\- Você é estúpida?! - Explodiu. - Não é possível que Potter e Ronald permitam você cometer uma insanidade dessas.

Ela riu com escárnio. - Eles realmente não permitiriam caso soubessem. – Granger piscou, aproximou-se nua e tocou o rosto do ruivo. - Você está idealizando aquela adolescente que teve o coração partido, Weasley, você não me conhece mais. - Ela o beijou rapidamente e foi para o banheiro.

Quando a auror retornou vestia um uniforme militar sem as insígnias do Ministério, os cabelos presos e as feições duras. Hermione trazia um uniforme masculino em seus braços.

\- Já que está tão preocupado, quer ser meu parceiro? - Perguntou séria, levemente jocosa. - Eu vi como lutou na Travessa do Tranco, parecia possuído por Marte, e nunca duvidei de suas habilidades com a varinha. - Sorriu maliciosa. - E pela sua reação minutos atrás, você tem informações sobre aquele monstro.

\- Scabior é pior tipo de bruxo que você pode se meter. - Rebateu pegando as malditas roupas. - Eu capturei um dos bruxos da gangue dele dois anos atrás, sujeitinho vil... E eu tive sorte. – Admitiu, irritado.

\- Eu tenho um bom plano. - Encarou-o determinada. - Eu sei com que tipo de bruxos eu vou lidar.

\- Por quê? – Levantou a sobrancelha esperando a porra de um ótimo motivo para aquilo. Analisou-a friamente.

\- Scabior tentou me estuprar durante a guerra, e só não conseguiu porque estávamos na Mansão Malfoy. - Hermione revelou seca. - Ele conseguiu com Lavander Brown junto de Fenrir Greyback. - Respirou profundamente, enojada. - Parvati me procurou na época e contou que eu salvei a vida de Lilá durante a batalha de Hogwarts, eu estuporei o lobo quando ela ia ser mordida... Então Patil também disse que eu condenei sua amiga ao sofrimento... Lilá agonizou por meses no Saint Mungu's e antes de morrer eu prometi que faria justiça.

\- Foi você quem matou Greyback? - Questionou enfurecido, tenso e impressionado... Ele queria ter matado o lobisomem.

\- Sim, eu matei aquele monstro. - Empinou o nariz e encarou firme o homem. - Eu ia prendê-lo, ele resistiu... - Deu de ombros.

\- Parabéns Granger, eu não faria diferente. - Apertou o nariz dela e trancou-se no banheiro.

Tomaram um café-da-manhã reforçado, ambos num silêncio contemplativo. George, com frio assombro, percebeu que a antiga paixão tornou-se uma das bruxas mais fortes, autoritárias e sexys que ele conhecia. Nada que ele fez nesses cinco anos a assustaria, ele apaixonou-se novamente. Puta merda!

\- Por que não contou aos seus melhores amigos? - Questionou curioso. - Vocês sempre se arriscaram juntos.

\- Harry não é auror, ele tem uma boa vida viajando ao lado de Luna procurando novas criaturas. – Explicou, sorrindo. - E Ron ficou extremamente abalado com a tragédia de Lilá, ela era sua ex-namorada, então eu o estou poupando. - Sua voz carinhosa, e George viu uma brecha da antiga aluna da Grifinória.

\- Vocês trabalham juntos?

\- Eu sou chefe do departamento de aurores, então não foi difícil esconder as informações sobre esse caso... Ron vai assumir meu cargo daqui um mês, essa captura é meu presente de despedida. - Apertou os dedos num tique ansioso.

\- Eu apenas largava os idiotas com agentes do Ministério, contudo sempre evitei qualquer informação sobre os cargos ou vida de vocês. - O ruivo explicou devido à surpresa. - Por que vai entregar o cargo?

\- Estou realmente cansada. - Suspirou. - Não é a vida que eu sonhei,... Só fiquei até agora porque dentro do Ministério conseguiria as informações de Scabior, ele passou de um sequestrador medíocre para um dos maiores criminosos britânicos.

O Weasley levantou e aproximou-se da mulher, encostaram as testas e ele beijou-a lentamente com afeto, ela se aconchegou nos braços dele... Foi por tão pouco, as chances de George nunca estar ali para apoia-la e protege-la de missões suicidas.

\- Depois que acabarmos com Scabior, você será minha. - Prometeu possessivo. - Que tal Nova Zelândia? É bonito, exótico e você ficará uma deusa de biquíni. - Sorriu rapidamente com a proposta impulsiva.

Hermione buscou algo nos olhos azuis, sorriu esperançosa, e acenou com a cabeça concordando com a oferta inusitada.

* * *

N.B.: uau! Que ideia fantástica... Fui lendo, amando e tendo algumas ideias... Parabéns! Bjs bjs, Ártemis Stark


	3. Capítulo 02

Draco Malfoy encarou com profunda insatisfação às costas do bruxo, já que ele esperava convencer Hermione a desistir daquela caçada. As chances eram mínimas, era verdade. Porém, com a presença do Weasley agora eram nulas. O herdeiro Malfoy odiava especialmente aquele ruivo de uma orelha.

\- Aqui está. - O loiro entregou o mapa. - Foi difícil conseguir, não despedisse.

\- Obrigada, Draco, eu sabia que poderia contar contigo. - Hermione falou sorrindo, a bruxa aproximou-se e o abraçou inalando saudosa o aroma mentolado.

\- Certeza? - Cochichou, escondendo o rosto na curva do pescoço dela... Queria tanto prende-la na mansão longe de todos os perigos e sendo _somente_ dele...

\- Está com medo por mim? - Rebateu debochada, contudo, comovida.

\- Granger... Você é uma coisinha impossível. - Apertou seus braços ao redor dela. - E qual a desse Weasley? - O ciúme não foi sequer disfarçado.

\- Eu o achei perdido e resolvi cuidar dele... Sabe como sou uma alma misericordiosa. - Respondeu irônica afastando-se daqueles braços acolhedores.

\- Você e sua mania de gostar de caras quebrados. - Zombou ciente que nunca mais a teria,... Merlin! Aquilo era difícil de assumir.

George virou-se impaciente, já detestava a Mansão Malfoy, viu como o ex-comensalzinho ridículo olhava para Granger com pura adoração, revirou os olhos. Andou até a mulher, aproximou-se mais que o necessário apenas para irritar o ex-sonserino e pegou o mapa para analisar e tentar decora-lo, pois o covil do snatcher era praticamente um labirinto.

\- Vamos? – O ruivo perguntou, entediado.

\- Ei, Weasley. – Malfoy chamou a contragosto. - Não a subestime,... E cuide dela. Se algo acontecer com a Granger, eu mesmo te mato.

O bruxo apenas acenou friamente com a cabeça e puxou a auror pela mão. Aparataram.

Surgiram no litoral próximos a cidade de Whitby em Yorkshire, o vento frio e ondas quebrando no mar revoltoso. George a largou delicadamente e vistoriou o local, satisfeito, retornou a atenção com um sorriso sagaz para a bruxa.

\- Então você e a doninha? - Insinuou malicioso.

\- Nós namoramos por quase três anos. - Hermione respondeu com indiferença. - Ele foi meu primeiro homem, e meu suporte por toda turbulência pós-guerra. -Exclamou com um tom ligeiramente provocativo.

\- E por que terminaram? - Questionou com as feições fechadas, raivosas.

A auror suspirou exasperada, não acreditava que ele quisesse discutir aquele assunto ali. - Draco Malfoy teve meu corpo de todas as formas, em vários lugares. - Contou num sorriso febril. - Ele tinha meus pensamentos dos mais tristes aos mais pervertidos, eram dele minhas lágrimas e alguns sorrisos sinceros. - Ela travou, insegura. - Apesar de tudo, Malfoy não tinha meu coração.

Um sorriso extremamente arrogante estampou rapidamente o rosto másculo e sardento, entretanto o homem não conseguiu pronunciar nada, pois, Granger colocou-se a andar velozmente.

Caminharam por quase meia hora, o sol já começava a nascer e a auror apertou o passo. Queria terminar aquilo logo! Hermione parou ao avistar a pequena moradia de pedras.

\- Por que paramos? - George ainda não conseguia enxergar a casa que estava sobre o feitiço _Fidelius._ A morena puxou o bilhete que recebeu de Stanislau Shunpike e mostrou ao ruivo, no minuto seguinte a casa tornou-se visível.

\- Como conseguiu ser a fiel do segredo?! - Perguntou impressionado.

\- A irmã de Shunpike era esposa de Scabior, ele a matou. - Granger narrou seca. - Ela era a fiel do segredo e fez do irmão também, por garantia. Com a morte da bruxa Stanislau queria vingança... - Deu de ombros - Eu tenho excelentes conexões.

\- Pelo mapa eu esperava uma fortaleza. - Provocou com um sorriso jocoso, dando um rápido olhar de carinho e orgulho para a auror, que não notou.

\- É maior por dentro. - Ela revirou os olhos impaciente. - Por favor, não se faça de burro. - Repreendeu.

\- Gosto de fazê-la explicar o óbvio, você fica uma gracinha. - Beliscou levemente o queixo da mulher que disfarçou o sorriso bobo. - Vamos começar a festa? - Ele juntou as mãos e sorriu lascivo.

Hermione bufou e puxou o rosto do bruxo para perto do seu. - Não estrague tudo. - E o beijou rápido e forte. - Vamos chutar umas bundas.

Weasley puxou a varinha - _Diffindo -_ um buraco surgiu no muro de Abutua, trepadeira com frutos roxo-escuros, a auror passou agachada e silenciosa pela abertura sendo seguida de perto. Conforme o mapa, eles precisavam percorrer os jardins pela ala leste até o arco de pedra... Eles foram surpreendidos com um bruxo magro sonolento, provavelmente um guarda.

 _\- Immobilus. - Silencio_. - Granger o enfeitiçou. _\- Legilimens._

A auror procurou pelos esquemas de segurança do lugar, qual o grau de importância dele dentro da gangue e seus crimes. - _Morpheus_. - _Incarcerous._ George o escondeu entre as vegetações.

Seguiram adiante, com alguns desvios que viu na mente do guarda. Passaram por uma gárgula e finalmente encontraram o arco de pedra acesso ao interior da construção. Pararam e analisaram o lugar, verificaram o mapa. - _Homenum Revelio_. Nada. Foram em frente. O quarto de Scabior ficava no primeiro andar, esgueiraram-se entre um emaranhado de corredores, subiram as escadas e estacaram ao escutarem gritos abafados.

\- Granger, precisamos ir. - O ruivo tentou puxa-la na direção oposta.

Ela não o ouviu, seguiu direto à origem do som. Uma sala enorme cheia de bruxos largados desacordados e bêbados, algumas mulheres estavam no meio. Hermione levou as mãos na boca, chocada! As adolescentes e até poucas crianças eram claramente subjugadas e presas por algum feitiço doentio. O cheiro ocre de sexo e álcool invadiu as narinas da morena e do ruivo... Aquilo era um prostíbulo, um covil de abusadores!

\- Vá até Scabior. - George a puxou para trás de uma escultura. - Eu vou soltar essas vítimas e vinga-las... – O brilho bárbaro nos olhos dele convenceu-lhe. - Você faz questão deles vivos? - Questionou imoral.

A auror apenas negou com a cabeça. - Não demore.

\- Tome cuidado. - Beijou-a depressa e duro. - Não invada o quarto, eu vou chamar muita atenção. - Piscou. - Apenas aguarde.

Hermione voltou para o corredor, esgueirou-se até um ponto estratégico e esperou. Confiava em George, mesmo indo contra a sensatez, mesmo depois de anos, ali estavam eles... Então ouviu os passos desesperados e assustados, observou cerca de vinte meninas descendo as escadas quase seminuas. O som das vidraças explodindo, as labaredas fortes e altas. _Fogomaldito_. O pânico, os gritos agoniados, uma única risada. George Weasley sabia o que fazia e aparentemente adorava! Tentou encontrar algum sentimento negativo sobre o ruivo, alguma censura sobre a brutalidade... Não achou. O bruxo era Marte, deus da Guerra, impondo sua justiça perversa. De onde estava, assistiu sua presa sair do quarto, a varinha erguida no rosto confuso e perigoso.

\- Quanto tempo, Scabior. - A auror apareceu sorrindo irônica.

\- Lindeza. - O apelido escorreu pelos lábios lascivos. - Que saudade.

 _\- Everte Statum._

 _\- Estupefaça._

 _\- Expelliarmus._

 _\- Expelliarmus._

 _\- Draconifors._ \- Hermione apontou para estátua de dragão a sua direita, o mesmo obedeceu ao comando da varinha e atacou o bruxo das trevas.

 _\- Deprimo._ \- O snatcher correu disparando diversos feitiços e maldições.

O snatcher não acreditava que a bruxa burlara todo seu metódico esquema de segurança, devia ter matado o ex-cunhado por garantia, era a única possível brecha, entrou na passagem secreta ouvindo os passos dela logo atrás. Auror Granger: sangue-ruim ousada que nunca sabia quando parar.

 _\- Fianto Duri_. - A sólida barreira o separou da bruxa.

 _\- Partis Temporous. -_ A proteção foi quebrada e ela avançou, determinada.

 _\- Sectumsempra._

 _\- Protego._

O duelo equilibrado, a luzes das varinhas chocando-se. Hermione tinha um corte feio no ombro esquerdo. Scabior gargalhava alucinado ricocheteando os feitiços cada vez mais mortais... Qualquer objeto dos corredores era arremessado pelos oponentes, a bruxa escorregou num escombro e foi atingida pela maldição Cruciatus. O homem manteve o feitiço até escutar os gritos dela. Aquilo era música para seus ouvidos! Tão distraído em torturar, não percebeu o ruivo surgir.

\- _Sectumsempra!_ \- Scabior foi atingindo fortemente pelo feitiço, no mesmo momento largou sua varinha e caiu afogando-se em sangue, sentindo a carne rasgar.

George correu até a auror que respirava com dificuldade, porém sorria de canto. - Não deixe que ele morra, ele é meu presente para Ronald,... Se tiver sorte, só vai apodrecer em Azkaban - Pediu resoluta.

Revirando os olhos, o bruxo ruivo aproximou do corpo ensanguentando do snatcher. - _Vulnera Sanentur_. - Manteve o suficiente para o desgraçado viver, contudo sabia que aqueles cortes deixariam marcas horrendas. Sorriu.

\- George. - Hermione tocou seu ombro, sua aparência estava exausta e ele percebeu que algo doía em seu corpo. - Você pode chamar Ron, as defesas da fortaleza já caíram. - Pediu com uma careta dolorida.

\- Eu não posso mais conjurar um patrono. - Afirmou com um sorriso verdadeiramente triste.

Hermione chocou-se e um lamento saiu de sua garganta, algumas lágrimas desceram por sua face. Ela pegou a varinha e com o restante de suas forças, uma lontra brilhante enviou a mensagem para o melhor amigo.

O Weasley envolveu o corpo dela quando a mesma desmaiou. O ruivo sentou-se no chão, ajeitando-a sobre seu colo e aguardaram. A missão tinha sido concluída, e Scabior receberia seu merecido castigo. George Weasley uma segunda chance.

#

Quando Ronald acordou aquela manhã ao lado da esposa Padma, descobriu que a chefe e melhor amiga meteu-se na mais imprudente missão de sua carreira. O bruxo amaldiçoou a teimosa valentia de Hermione, ela sequer o chamou para acompanha-la. Ele juntou uma equipe pequena, discreta e confiável... Não era possível que a auror tenha feito aquele estrago sozinha. Havia um grupo de mulheres desamparadas, feridas e traumatizadas. Encontraram um bruxo desacordado e amarrado... Uma impressionante sala que queimava infinitamente, e com um excelente feitiço de contenção, pois o fogo não se expandia além dali.

Ronald caminhou entre os escombros gritando o nome da auror,... Então o choque travou seu corpo. George Weasley, seu desaparecido irmão, segurava com zelo o corpo desfalecido de Hermione. Scabior flutuava atrás deles, amarrado e muito ferido.

\- Olá, irmão. - George cumprimentou, irônico.

* * *

N.B.: Nossa... Sempre que acabo os capítulos dessa fic penso: uau! Quero esse George rsrsrsr Quanta tensão... Adorei tudo! Parabéns! Ártemis.


	4. Capítulo 03

Dois dias.

Hermione dormia há malditas quarenta e oito horas.

George estava em seu limite... Ele foi interrogado exaustivamente por um cético Ronald Weasley, além disso, foi obrigado a rever toda sua extensa família. Ou seja, muitas lágrimas, abraços, broncas e silêncios constrangedores.

\- Você não precisa ficar. - Malfoy afirmou frio, tocando com afeto os fios encaracolados de uma adormecida auror. - Eu posso oferecer uma vida muito melhor para Hermione.

\- É verdade. - George confirmou, entediado. - Acontece que isso não é uma escolha sua. - Eles se encaram firmes. – Hermione Granger me ama e você sabe disso. - Constatou com arrogância.

\- Ela amava aquele extraordinário gêmeo Weasley, porém você não pode mais ser ele... Não é? - Draco destilou seu veneno, abrindo a ferida e esfregando sal.

\- Hermione já ama o bruxo que eu me tornei. Quem eu sou - Apertou as mãos em punhos.

Ronald entrou no quarto do Saint Mungu's com feições sobrecarregadas, acenou friamente para Draco e ficou ao lado do irmão. Nesses dois dias, tinha-se montado um verdadeiro circo em torno da prisão de Scabior, o auror fez questão de nublar os detalhes e acreditava que tudo daria certo... Um sorriso vingativo adornou seus lábios quando acertou os detalhes da vida infernal que o snatcher teria em Azkaban... Ele apodreceria lá antes de receber o beijo do Dementador, garantiu isso.

\- Lee está lá fora. - Avisou cansado. - Eu faço companhia para minha melhor amiga. - Ron garantiu olhando com desagrado o ex-namorado da morena.

\- Caso ela acorde, me chame. - George disse tocando o ombro do irmão.

O melhor amigo de George Weasley sorriu ao reencontra-lo, nunca perderam o contato, mas, não era igual. Eram dois ao invés de três, dupla e não trio. Caminharam até a lanchonete do hospital num silêncio confortável.

\- Eu imaginei que sua determinação cairia se a encontrasse novamente. - Lee exclamou com um sorriso implicante. - Anos evitando qualquer notícia e por coincidência, ela reaparece gloriosa. - O negro riu do leve rubor que apareceu no rosto do amigo.

\- Eu a subestimei. - Revelou com uma careta. - Hermione aguentaria minhas merdas durante esses anos.

Lee Jordan analisou rapidamente as feições do outro. - Não importa porque agora você retornou, mesmo que não fique. Eu tenho certeza que será tão feliz quanto pode ser.

\- Que sentimental, Jordan. - George zombou. - Eu o convido para ser meu padrinho de casamento. - Eles trocaram um sorriso cúmplice.

Nesse momento Ron surgiu com um sorriso aliviado, e antes que ele abrisse a boca, George já corria entre os corredores atrás de sua Hermione. Abriu a porta num rompante, estacando ao notar que o loiro filho da puta abraçando a morena enquanto sussurrava algo em seu ouvido.

\- Chega, Malfoy! – O Weasley rugiu. - Eu quero ficar sozinho com ela. – Mandou, cruzando os braços.

O bruxo loiro revirou os olhos, beijou a testa da ex-namorada e saiu sem cruzar seus olhos com o ruivo babaca. Definitivamente, tinha perdido a batalha pelo coração da auror.

George encarou com um sorriso petulante a mulher pálida deitada, ele se aproximou, com ternura distante de seu habitual, ele a beijou. Quando separou seus lábios dos dela, beijou sua testa e suas mãos.

\- Eu fiquei. – Apontou o óbvio. - Você quer que eu permaneça?

\- Sim. - Ela sorriu puramente, os olhos repletos de afeto.

#

Hermione deixou uma vida cheia de perigos e relatórios para trás, abriu mão dos acolhedores braços de sua família postiça, Weasleys, desistiu da vida cinza que levava em Londres. A ex-auror fitou as águas cristalinas à sua frente, com um sorriso feliz aproveitou os últimos raios de sol em sua pele, depois de meses, bronzeada.

\- Você está linda. – George aproximou-se com um sorriso torto, sentou ao lado da mulher na areia. - Esse lugar desabrochou a Vênus escondida em você. - O ruivo falou galanteador enquanto beijava os lábios macios da noiva.

\- Eu curti muito a Nova Zelândia, contudo eu realmente amo morar no Mediterrâneo, a ilha de Malta é fantástica. – Ela sorriu. - O mundo é muito mais bonito do que eu imaginava. – Refletiu.

\- Eu concordo. - Ele pegou sua mão. - Eu compreendo a motivação de Potter e Lovegood em viajar tanto, por isso, enviei uma carta os convidando para uma visita. – Contou admirando a expressão surpresa da morena. - Também pedi que Lee chamasse nossa família. – Agora ela definitiva o encarava, embasbacada.

Após Hermione sair do hospital, o ruivo quis imediatamente ir embora. Ele não se sentia confortável com a ideia de convívio com os parentes, a bruxa apenas prometeu a Molly que cuidaria de George e mandaria notícias. Então, entregou o cargo de chefe dos aurores para o melhor amigo e partiu com o homem que amava para uma vida nova.

\- E qual seria essa ocasião tão especial? - Ergueu uma sobrancelha, intrigada.

\- Eu jamais te privaria das pessoas que ama em nossa cerimônia de casamento. – George exclamou quase com aborrecimento. - É importante para você.

\- E para você? - Ela pressionou, gentilmente.

\- Tudo que é vital para você também é para mim. - Ele declarou com aquele sorriso debochado que a deixava louca. - Eu procurei em muitos lugares algo que me fizesse feliz sem Fred, e descobri que tudo o que me faz feliz é estar contigo. – O ruivo encarou o horizonte.

\- Eu me arrependo de nunca ter ido atrás de você. - Confidenciou também, olhando o mar. - Eu tinha meios para isso, entretanto achava que devia respeitar sua escolha. E, quando eu o vi na Travessa do Tranco, esqueci qualquer promessa que tenha feito em deixa-lo seguir sua vida.

\- Eu agradeço o sequestro. - O homem ironizou. - Agora eu sei que não estava seguindo em frente, estava apenas procurando formas de morrer... E devo dizer, Fred teve muito trabalho preservando minha vida, eu me meti em muita encrenca nesses longos anos.

\- É passado. - Ela amenizou. - O importante é que estamos juntos, e nós nos amamos. – Hermione o beijou apaixonadamente.

#

A família Weasley e agregados estava inteira presente, o casamento ocorreria à beira-mar e Molly não poderia estar mais emocionada. Ela agradecia imensamente Hermione por ter resgatado seu filho e o conduzido a uma vida mais tranquila e afortunada. Lee e Ginny eram os padrinhos por parte de noivo e Harry e Luna por parte da noiva.

Hermione entrou acompanhada por Ronald, seu melhor amigo. Ela estava deslumbrante num vestido esvoaçante, os cabelos trançados e um sorriso confiante... George sorriu verdadeiramente. E a matriarca Weasley derramou-se em lágrimas.

 _You're just too good to be true_

 _Can't take my eyes off of you_

 _You'd be like heaven to touch_

 _I wanna hold you so much_

 _At long last love has arrived_

 _And I thank god I'm alive_

 _You're just too good to be true_

 _Can't take my eyes off of you_

George enlaçou a cintura da esposa e a rodopiou, a música continuava ao longe... Contudo, tudo que interessava ao homem ruivo era a bela bruxa em seus braços.

\- Feliz? – O bruxo perguntou num sorriso torto.

\- Bastante, ruivo. – Hermione o beijou rapidamente.

\- O suficiente para sairmos daqui e começarmos a verdadeira comemoração? – George mordiscou a orelha da morena e riu ao notar o estremecimento dela.

\- Apressadinho você. – A mulher o encarou com bom humor. - Ansioso por algo?

\- Somente para arrancar esse vestido, Sra. Weasley. – Exclamou malicioso e a beijou apaixonadamente.

#

George acordou com o cabelo de Hermione fazendo cócegas em seu nariz. Sorriu. Não seria ruim acordar daquela forma pelo resto de sua vida. Ela estava nua e com metade do corpo jogado no dele, passou um dedo sobre uma pequena cicatriz na altura do cotovelo da mulher. Então, uma coruja começou a bater insistentemente na janela, o homem soltou um palavrão e tentou levantar sem acordar a morena.

\- Durma, baby. – Falou ao vê-la abrir os olhos ainda sonolentos. Hermione virou-se abraçando o travesseiro e deixando o ruivo sair de seus braços.

George deu passagem para a coruja que despejou uma carta em sua mão, ele deu umas migalhas de pão para o animal e o liberou. Encarou com curiosidade o envelope pardo e sem paciência o rasgou.

 _Weasley,_

 _Claire Fontaine está morta._

 _E ela tem algo seu._

 _Procure-me com urgência._

 _Charlotte Benoit._

\- Droga! – George praguejou. E jogou a primeira coisa que viu contra a parede, uma garrafa vazia de champanhe.

Hermione sentou-se alerta, o lençol caiu em seu colo revelando pedaços de pele macia. Ela observou com crescente preocupação o ataque de raiva do esposo. Decidida, pulou da cama e caminhou até o ruivo.

\- O que houve, Georgie? – Ficou na ponta dos pés, pegou o rosto sardento entre suas mãos. Ele estava possesso. - Conte-me! – Pediu, firme.

\- Eu tinha uma amiga, uma pessoa que me apoiou durante algum tempo,... Claire. – Respirou fundo, buscando a calma perdida. - Ela morreu, ainda não sei do quê. – Contou puxando a morena para um abraço. - Eu desabafava sobre o quão brilhante você sempre foi, como eu tinha saudades e como eu te amava,... Ela era realmente boa ouvinte.

\- Eu sinto muito, George. – Hermione buscou os lábios dele num beijo para consolá-lo. O casal permaneceu vários minutos abraçados assim. A bruxa sentiu um calafrio ao encarar novamente os olhos azuis, sua intuição lhe dizia que a calmaria estava perto do fim.

* * *

N.B.: Ahhh Esse Malfoy apaixonado me deixa aqui com vontade de um certo loiro rsrsrs. Fico feliz que tudo tenha se acertado e que George tenha um pouco de paz... E a gente vai achando que seria assim até que... Uma super reviravolta! O que será que nos aguarda? Bjs bjs. Ártemis


	5. Capítulo 04

_\- Não diga nada._

 _\- Obedeça, mesmo que esteja me azarando em sua mente._

 _\- Eu confio em você._

Hermione observava a paisagem de Cardiff no País de Gales enquanto George negociava com o bruxo de expressões libertinas. Evitou a careta e os pensamentos que se rebelavam contra a tática escolhida pelo ruivo arrogante que chamava de esposo, as constantes olhadelas do homem para ela já começavam a incomoda-la... Mesmo que estivesse tudo dentro do planejado.

\- Eu estou perdendo a paciência. – George exclamou friamente, brincando com a varinha entre os dedos, numa clara ameaça. - Onde está Charlotte Benoit?

\- Eu já disse, companheiro... – O bruxo sorriu com deboche. - Ela não quer ser encontrada, todavia se me permitir apenas provar dessa belezinha... – Insinuou encarando com lasciva Hermione que o fitou com frieza e voltou seus olhos para o oceano.

O ruivo apertou levemente a coxa da esposa que revirou os olhos, porém se levantou do banco de pedra e entrou no carro estacionado, a Land Rover Discovery que era o atual xodó do marido.

\- Você tem meia hora com a garota. – George abriu um sorriso cínico. - Tenha cuidado, ela é bem arisca. – Guardou a varinha perante os olhos desconfiados do outro.

\- Não a domesticou, Weasley? – Debochou, então se levantou e não percebeu o sorriso irônico do bruxo.

Quando o homem abriu a porta do carro, sequer conseguiu desviar do primeiro ataque... Em poucos segundos, a mente dele era inteira de Hermione que procurou todas as informações desejadas... _Puta Merda!_ Bocejou quando o maldito aproveitador desmaiou no banco de trás do veículo, pois tinha sido fácil demais a despeito da incredulidade dos dados obtidos. George entrou minutos depois ocupando o lugar do motorista, um sorriso orgulhoso da morena. Dirigiram em alta velocidade pela estrada ao longo do litoral.

\- O que pretende fazer com ele? – Hermione indagou enquanto indicava a rua que George deveria virar. - Siga por mais três quarteirões e vire à esquerda.

\- Vou entrega-lo para um agente do Ministério. – Observou a bruxa pelo canto do olho, ela parecia aprovar sua conduta, sorriu torto. - Você descobriu por que o imbecil está prendendo a Benoit?

\- Sim. – O leve sorriso da bruxa desapareceu. - Adrian Pucey disse que ele podia ficar com ela. – Afirmou com uma careta, algo em sua postura indicava que ela estava retendo informações.

\- E o que mais? – George perguntou com impaciência. - Não esconda coisas de mim. – Advertiu.

\- A mente dele é uma grande bagunça. – A ex-auror suspirou. - Quando resgatarmos a Benoit você terá suas respostas. – Não cedeu sobre a pressão que o ruivo exercia. - Somente confie em mim, amor.

Eles pararam de conversar quando Hermione indicou um prédio de aparência abandonada perto dos cais, estacionaram. George lançou um feitiço sobre o bruxo desacordado que o impediria de fugir do carro, além de apreender sua varinha.

\- O que nos aguarda? – O ruivo abriu um sorriso enquanto estralava o pescoço, a adrenalina correndo por suas veias. Não negava que estivesse saudoso de uma pouco de aventura.

\- Alguns bichos papões escondidos e um feitiço de ilusão facilmente quebrável, nada demais. – Respondeu confiante. - George... Independente de nossas descobertas, eu quero que lembre que eu te amo.

Os olhos azuis brilharam ao ouvir a declaração da companheira, pegou a mão dela e a beijou afetuoso. Sentia que uma tempestade estava se formando no horizonte, mas o companheirismo e a confiança que Hermione oferecia acalentavam suas dúvidas e abrandava seus impulsos mais violentos... Ele era um homem melhor por causa dela.

\- Sou um cara de sorte, não é? – Brincou enquanto a puxava para um beijo rápido. - Tome cuidado, ok?

Eles subiram pela escada de incêndio até o terceiro andar, o ruivo forçou a fechadura que abriu com facilidade sem necessidade de usar algum feitiço. Após ajudar Hermione a passar pela passagem, analisou o cômodo que estava: uma sala com poucos e velhos móveis.

\- E agora? – Indagou procurando algum rastro que denunciasse a presença da bruxa desaparecida.

\- Segundo o que eu vi, Benoit está trancafiada num quarto com entrada escondida por um espelho. – Hermione explicou com a varinha em riste, pronta para qualquer ataque surpresa. - Eu procuro nos quartos e você busca na cozinha e área de serviço. – Saiu sem esperar uma confirmação.

George xingou baixinho pela mania de Hermione em delegar funções, pois detestava obedecer ordens. Paciência, ele sabia que a bruxa agia no automático, afinal foi durante anos líder do aurores.

A cozinha parecia tão precária quanto o restante do apartamento, no entanto ao abrir a porta da lavanderia deu de cara com um bicho papão. O ser rapidamente transformou-se em Hermione coberta pelo próprio sangue enquanto o olhava em desespero.

\- _Riddikulus_. – O feitiço saiu com força de sua varinha, a imagem de Hermione ensanguentada tornou-se dela banhada por tinta azul enquanto gargalhava... Até sumir.

Largou a varinha sobre a mesa, levando as mãos trêmulas para a cabeça e sufocando a vontade de gritar... Então sentiu braços gentis envolta de seu tronco, virou-se, e envolveu a esposa com desespero em seu abraço. Não podia perder mais ninguém.

\- Perder você também é meu maior medo. – A bruxa revelou enquanto acariciava as costas do marido, sua voz doce e reconfortante.

\- Desculpe por isso. – Afastou seus corpos, envergonhado, de sua vulnerabilidade. - Achou algo? - Puxou-a novamente para perto, incapaz de se livrar daquela sensação terrível.

Afirmou com um aceno firme. - No quarto principal.

Pegou sua varinha e saiu com a esposa em direção ao local do cativeiro, o quarto era o único cômodo razoavelmente habitável: com uma grande cama de casal, um guarda-roupa e um espelho com moldura de madeira envelhecida. Eles trocaram um olhar e, com as varinhas erguidas, fizeram o contrafeitiço que liberou a passagem através do espelho.

Cheirava mal. Era escuro e sem qualquer móvel. Uma mulher de aparentemente trinta anos dormia encolhida no chão, a pele marcada por diversos hematomas, os cabelos sujos e bagunçados e uma expressão sofrida mesmo adormecida.

\- Charlotte? – George, chocado, chamou baixo com receio de assusta-la. Que espécie de monstro fazia isso com um ser humano?

Os olhos verdes se abriram: confusos e temerosos... Já tinha perdido a noção de quantos dias estava ali e sabia que tinha sido deixada para morrer por aquele maldito bruxo... Ainda atordoada, notou os cabelos ruivos e os olhos sérios do Weasley. Chorou. Ele foi até dela.

\- Você demorou. – Disse roucamente, a garganta reclamando com a secura.

George passou seus braços pelas pernas e costa de Charlotte, ela não pesava quase nada. Franziu o cenho, aquela mulher precisava urgentemente de um médico. Trocou um olhar com a esposa que já andava rapidamente pelo corredor ciente do que precisava ser feito.

#

Hermione observou com crescente preocupação a maneira que George andava de um lado para outro naquele quarto de hospital, uma vez que sabia o quanto ele detestava aquele ambiente e como o esposo parecia carregar o peso da culpa por não ter a resgatado antes. Suspirou, o estado de Charlotte Benoit era preocupante: dias submetida a torturas, abusos sexuais e falta de alimentação.

\- Fique calmo, amor. – A morena acariciou os ombros tensos do bruxo. - Nós vamos ajuda-la.

A paciente abriu seus olhos quatro dias depois que foi internada, a primeira coisa que viu foi um casal adormecido num pequeno sofá perto da janela. Analisou os cabelos ruivos e soube que ali era George Weasley, porém não identificou a mulher que ele abraçava tão possessivamente como se temesse que algo ruim acontecesse caso se separasse alguns centímetros dela.

\- Charlotte? – Hermione acordou com a sensação de ser observada, sorriu aliviada ao ver a outra desperta. - Vou chamar um medibruxo. – Tirou com alguma dificuldade os braços musculosos que cercavam sua cintura... Finalmente, o marido tinha sido vencido pela exaustão.

A equipe de médicos rapidamente começou a examina-la e medica-la com base nas reclamações da bruxa loira, mesmo cansada Charlotte decidiu permanecer acordada para conversar com a estranha e o recém-despertado George.

\- Como se sente? – Hermione questionou com gentileza.

\- Acordando de um pesadelo. – Rebateu com sinceridade, o olhar ainda atormentado pelas diversas lembranças ruins. - Não me olhe com tanta pena... Vou sobreviver. – Afirmou com convicção porque ninguém tiraria sua vontade de viver... Não daria esse gostinho para nenhum filho da puta. – Aliás, quem é você?

\- Eu me chamo Hermione Weasley, esposa de George. – Apresentou-se com um sorriso, impressionada pela força daquela bruxa... Por tudo que ela tinha passado deveria estar em estado de choque, todavia enxergava o fogo da obstinação nela.

\- Claro que é! – Sorriu minimamente, debochada. - Claire costumava dizer que o Weasley não possuía coração, pois o tinha deixado contigo. – Revelou enquanto encarava os olhos azuis de George.

\- O que aconteceu com ela? – O ruivo finalmente rompeu o silêncio.

\- Foi assassinada por Adrian Pucey. – Revelou sem eufemismo. - Claire sendo tão bonita e gentil foi facilmente enredada no mundo sujo daquele verme. – As palavras saíram raivosas. - A obsessão dele era extremamente doentia... Oh! _Mon cher, Claire_. – Lamentou em sua língua mãe, o francês.

\- Eu sinto muito por sua amiga. – Hermione segurou a mão de Charlotte entre as suas com amabilidade, buscou os olhos de George que parecia perdido em memórias antigas.

\- Pucey é um porco aproveitador. – O ruivo exclamou roucamente, algo não encaixava ali. - Claire não ficaria com ele...

\- Claire não tinha escolhas. – Charlotte exaltou-se. - Ela resistiu o quanto conseguiu, esperando que você surgisse para salva-la das investidas daquele monstro, depois de meses sem qualquer notícia ela perdeu a esperança do seu retorno... E mesmo que você tivesse deixado bastante claro que não poderia ama-la, minha amiga te amava tanto... Seu trasgo suicida! – Tossiu sentindo a garganta seca e as dores no corpo se intensificarem. Hermione ajudou-lhe a beber um copo com água.

\- Eu nunca recebi nenhuma coruja de Claire. – Rebateu muito abalado com aquele relato. - Além disso, foram meses conturbados: algumas missões perigosas, depois eu reencontrei Hermione...

\- Não importa mais, Weasley. – A bruxa o interrompeu com descaso. - Não foi por isso que te procurei... Minha melhor amiga morreu, contudo presenteou o mundo com uma linda garotinha com seu belo rosto e cabelos rubros como os seus... _Isabelle Fontaine_ está nas mãos de Pucey.

George empalideceu: maxilar tensionado, punhos fechados, olhos azuis transtornados. Hermione não falhou em ser seu alicerce no terremoto de emoções que aquela descoberta causava... O corpo feminino sustentou o peso dele que a mantinha num abraço de ferro, afundando seu rosto naqueles cachos cheirosos.

\- Eu tenho uma filha. – Murmurou ainda perplexo. - O sangue de Claire está nas minhas mãos, Hermione. – Sua voz quebrou enquanto algumas lágrimas caiam por sua face.

\- Adrian Pucey matou Claire Fontaine. – A morena falou convicta. - Não foi sua culpa, entendeu? – Segurou o rosto dele entre suas mãos. - Nós vamos resgatar sua filha, eu prometo.

* * *

N.B.: Uau! Que reviravolta foi essa? Posso azarar esse Pucey eu mesma? Posso? Uma filha... Ahh meu coração... Bjs bjs, Ártemis


	6. Capítulo 05

Ronald assistiu a melhor amiga atravessar a porta do charmoso café. Notou que ela não parecia tão radiante como meses atrás em seu casamento, na realidade, Hermione aparentava estar muito estressada.

Abraçaram-se longamente, evidentemente saudosos. Contudo a morena aproveitou o contato para descarregar parte da tensão represada dos últimos dias... Sua cabeça estava uma bagunça, sendo que o melhor amigo era a pessoa ideal para auxilia-la.

\- Fale comigo, Mione. – O ruivo pediu com preocupação enquanto acariciava a bochecha da amiga, seus olhos buscando indícios do que tanto a angustiava.

\- George tem uma filha. – Revelou com um suspiro rendido. - Uma criança inocente que foi sequestrada por um criminoso, além disso, sua mãe foi assassinada. – Finalizou e encarou o cunhado que tinha empalidecido consideravelmente.

\- Caralho, Hermione! Por que, inferno, os seus problemas nunca podem ser simples?! – Ironizou começando a compreender toda a situação. - E o que você pretende fazer agora?

\- Resgatar Isabelle, preferencialmente, evitando que meu marido não morra no percurso. – Respondeu automaticamente com um careta. – Sentaram próximos de uma janela com vista para a rua.

\- Isso eu sei. – Revirou os olhos, demonstrando que ela tinha dito algo bastante óbvio se tratando da ex-auror. - Eu quero saber o que você pretende fazer com essa nova realidade? George Weasley é pai... E vocês são recém-casados... Não é algo que você tenha planejado ou previsto.

Hermione ficou séria. Seus olhos analíticos quase ofendidos pela insinuação do homem. Ela se apaixonou por George durante o seu quinto ano em Hogwarts, após nove anos eles eram um casal... O ano é 2004 e a mais recente Sra. Weasley sequer pensava em abrir mão daquele ruivo problemático, arrogante e que, inesperadamente, era responsável por uma vida.

\- É claro que eu fiquei confusa, enciumada e muito chateada. Porém, eu não desisto de nenhum desafio... Eu não quero outra vida. – A bruxa suspirou e o encarou com evidente sinceridade. - Nós vamos encontrar um caminho,... Ron, você sabe que eu nunca vou abandonar George porque eu o amo incondicionalmente.

\- Então eu tenho uma sobrinha? – Ronald abriu um sorriso, comovido. – Ah Mione, você será uma madrasta excelente. – Riu da feição assustada da amiga pelo título. – Agora diga o que precisará para resgata-la? – Seu semblante tornou-se sério.

#

George bebeu o conteúdo do copo num único gole, o Whisky de Fogo desceu queimando por sua garganta, entretanto de nada aliviou seus pensamentos tortuosos... O plano traçado por Hermione era insano! Merlin, sua esposa devia ser a parte sensata daquele casamento.

\- Não! – Encarou os olhos autoritários e quase sorriu da expressão impaciente dela. - Por que seus planos são sempre suicidas? – Ironizou enquanto pegava a garrafa e despejava outra dose.

\- Aprendi com Harry. – Respondeu com leve deboche. - Eu sei que é perigoso, meu amor. – Usou um tom persuasivo, mas firme. - Você confia em mim?

\- Sabe que sim. – Afirmou ainda aborrecido. - Essa não é a questão...

\- Então está decidido. – Hermione o interrompeu, levantando de sua cadeira e caminhou decidida até a poltrona que o ruivo estava acomodado. Apoiou suas mãos nas coxas dele e curvou-se para encara-lo. - Vamos buscar nossa menininha, ok? – Beijou-o lentamente, sentiu a resistência dele. Mas, sabia que o bruxo cederia. Ele não negava nada a ela.

\- Você é estupidamente corajosa e inegavelmente maluca. – George apontou com um sorriso sacana, puxou a morena para sentar em seu colo. - Eu te amo pra caralho, sabia? – Beijo-lhe com furor.

Depois eles voltariam a discutir as estratégias para invadir o esconderijo, salvar Isabelle e matar Adrian Pucey. Agora precisavam sentir um ao outro intimamente... Deixar que seus corpos falassem aquilo que não conseguiam explicar.

As roupas se espalharam pelo chão. Hermione mordia os lábios para não gemer alto, até desistir e gritar de prazer. O ritmo sempre alucinado, como eles gostavam. George a mordiscou embaixo do seio, o sorriso malicioso e os olhos brilhantes pela satisfação de estar dentro da mulher que o deixava louco. Gritou extasiado ao chegar ao orgasmo.

#

Draco Malfoy sorriu amorosamente ao abraçar Hermione que se aconchegou com saudade do perfume mentolado. Ainda era de madrugada, contudo para ter um momento com aquela bruxa cancelaria toda sua lotada agenda. A ex-auror ficou mais alguns minutos agarrada com o loiro esnobe que sempre seria tão importante, pois sem o cuidado dele jamais teria se recuperado dos traumas do pós-guerra.

\- É ótimo revê-la, Granger. – Disse roucamente, o sorriso torto nunca o largando.

\- É Weasley. – Corrigiu com um sorriso. - Também senti saudades, doninha.

O bruxo balançou a cabeça e riu de forma arrastada. – Já está arrependida de casar com o homem errado? – Indagou com ironia.

\- Draco! – Exasperou-se, ele nunca mudaria. - Eu preciso muitíssimo da sua ajuda. – Pediu tornando-se séria, sentou no sofá confortável do escritório do antigo sonserino.

\- Por que eu acho que vou detestar seu pedido? – Foi retórico, com um estalo um elfo doméstico devidamente vestido surgiu para servir duas xícaras de café. - A última vez que me pediu algo, você ficou gravemente ferida. – Não havia sarcasmo dessa vez, Hermione podia sentir a real preocupação dele.

\- Se você me ajudar às chances de eu sair viva e inteira sobem para aproximadamente 98%. – Argumentou enquanto tomava um gole da bebida revigorante. – Não vou mentir... Será deveras perigoso, mas eu farei com ou sem o seu auxílio. – Afirmou encarando a tempestade que eram os olhos do loiro.

\- Ainda sequer sei o que é. – Draco analisou a mulher que parecia cansada apesar de convicta. – Contudo, sacie a minha curiosidade... Como o Weasley permitiu? – Abriu aquele antigo sorriso lânguido somente para irrita-la.

\- Primeiro: George não precisa me permitir coisa alguma. – Refutou revirando os olhos. - Segundo: é uma missão de resgate de uma criança. – Viu a surpresa inundar as íris cinza. - Terceiro: é a filha dele, ou seja, minha enteada.

\- Puta merda! – Malfoy soltou incrédulo. – Sério, Hermione, por que você ainda continua com ele?!

\- George não sabia da existência de Isabelle, além disso, eu amo meu marido! – Não queria ter essa discussão com o ex-namorado, pois sabia que iria magoa-lo. E só desejava o bem para Draco Malfoy. E que ele a ajudasse. - Eu já estou apegada a ideia de criar uma criança ruivinha, eu ouso afirmar que já a amo mesmo sem conhecê-la... Eu... Eu quero a minha filha! – Gritou a última frase deixando seu lado emocional tomar conta... Não importava as circunstâncias: Isabelle seria amada como sua filha.

\- Esse cara tem muita sorte. – Malfoy exclamou resignado e um tanto amargurado. Quem dera tivesse conseguido fazer aquela morena o amasse daquela maneira... Enfim, agora somente poderia zelar pela segurança da mulher que tinha salvado sua alma. - No que eu posso te ajudar? – Cedeu e retribuiu o sorriso aliviado dela.

\- Eu te amo, Draco. – Declarou com sinceridade. Mesmo que não fosse como ele queria, ainda era amor. – Lembra-se de Adrian Pucey?

#

Acordou sem o calor habitual de Hermione ao seu lado, resistiu à vontade de quebrar algo ou azarar alguém. Sabia exatamente onde e com quem ela estava naquele momento... Maldito Malfoy! O sonserino poderia realmente ser útil naquela situação delicada, no entanto sentia-se humilhado de precisar pedir qualquer coisa para o riquinho de merda que era completamente apaixonado por sua esposa.

 _E se Draco convencesse sua mulher que não valia a pena ficar com alguém danificado feito ele? Como poderia criar adequadamente uma criança? Como poderia ser digno do amor de Isabelle e Hermione?_ _Como Fred ousou abandona-lo?_

Com tantos questionamentos sem respostas resolveu tomar um banho e se encontrar Ronald e Harry... Ainda precisava lidar com a cada vez mais frequente presença dos familiares. Suspirou, já cansado.

Aparatou no topo da colina, ao lado do Observatório de Greenwich. Dali tinha um belo ponto de observação para o rio Tâmisa. Sentou no gramado e esperou que os dois bruxos não demorassem, pois estavam correndo contra o tempo...

\- Irmão. – Ron tocou o ombro de George que ergueu o rosto num cumprimento mudo, notou que Harry estava ao lado do ruivo caçula, acenou para ele.

\- Olá, George. – Sorriu para o antigo amigo. - Hermione não vem? – Harry questionou com o cenho franzido.

\- Ela está com Malfoy. – Respondeu com uma máscara de indiferença que não convenceu ninguém. – Sentem-se e escutem com atenção porque eu não quero falhas nessa ação. – Encarou a ambos que estavam sérios.

\- Eu sou chefe dos aurores não me trate como um desqualificado. – Ron contestou com exasperação, mas suavizou ao notar que o irmão não disse com a intenção de magoa-lo... George tinha perdido a habilidade de lidar com os outros, era como se tivesse colocado uma armadura feita de fúria, impulsividade e sangue frio depois da morte de Fred. Hermione tinha derrubado aquela barreira com facilidade, o restante da família ainda mantinha a esperança de conseguir o mesmo feito.

\- Se estou aqui é porque acredito nas suas qualificações, eu nunca subestimei nenhum de vocês. – George rebateu com mau humor. - Talvez seja melhor marcar isso com Hermione... – Ensaiou levantar e aparatar, entretanto Harry colocou sua mão sobre seu ombro.

\- Faça um esforço. – Pediu com simplicidade. - Por Isabelle.

George não soube se foi a expressão pacífica de Potter ou a urgência de salvar a filha que não conhecia, mas era um pedaço seu. O fato é que conseguiu dialogar com os dois bruxos durante toda a manhã. E ele quase se esqueceu de sentir a culpa de conviver com as pessoas que amava enquanto seu gêmeo permanecia morto, sentiu-se esperançoso como há muito não sentia...

\- Olá, garotos. – Hermione aproximou-se sorrateiramente e gargalhou do susto dos homens.

Harry abriu um sorriso resplandecente para a melhor amiga, sendo o primeiro a envolvê-la num abraço apertado. Ron também a abraçou com mais delicadeza e depois George a puxou para sentar entre as pernas dele, seus braços a envolvendo possessivo e dando um beijo forte nos lábios macios que roubou o fôlego da morena.

\- A doninha concordou? – George indagou, ansioso.

\- Não gostou, contudo disse que podemos contar com seu apoio. - Afirmou com um sorriso orgulhoso. - Draco já começou a fazer as conexões necessárias.

\- Como se o loiro aguado negasse qualquer coisa para ti. – Ron resmungou com a velha implicância que mantinha com Malfoy.

\- Ronald! – Hermione brigou sentindo a tensão no corpo do marido, pois sabia o quão enciumado ele era com relação ao antigo sonserino. - O que vocês decidiram aqui? – Tentou voltar ao assunto principal.

\- Luna e eu conseguiremos a poção que desejam. – Harry afirmou com seriedade. - Também planejaremos os esconderijos falsos, e obviamente, o verdadeiro também.

\- Já tenho uma equipe montando um dossiê completo sobre Adrian Pucey, e vocês terão todo o aval para agir como uma missão extraoficial do Ministério da Magia. – Ron complementou.

\- Vamos conseguir, baby. – George murmurou entretido em brincar com uma mecha do cabelo da esposa. - É com sua parte que estou realmente preocupado. – Proferiu com um pressentimento ruim. - Por favor, vamos estudar alternativas. – Pediu com o semblante repleto de apreensão.

\- Não temos tempo e muito menos opções melhores. – Rebateu virando o tronco para fitar seu ruivo, acariciou sua face. - Eu prometo que ficarei bem.

\- Teimosa. – Balançou a cabeça e a beijou rapidamente na boca... Tudo que restava para George era confiar que o destino dessa vez não lhe tiraria tudo.

* * *

N.B.: E essa missão agora? Que ideia insana foi essa que Hermione teve? Curiosa por mais, muito mais! Bjs bjs, Ártemis.


End file.
